Imelda Rivera/Relationships
List of 'Imelda Rivera 's relationships '''throughout ''Coco. Family Héctor Rivera Héctor and Imelda are husband and wife and each other's true loves. Prior to Héctor leaving the family on the road, Imelda and Héctor were very much in love with each other. She noted that she loved singing when her husband. Héctor went as far as writing a song for his wife to show his devotion towards her. Imelda was immediately heart-broken when her husband never returned and even went as far to ban music from her household. However, Imelda remained unaware that Héctor was trying to get home to her and Coco for about one-hundred years. Even as they were both in the land of the Dead, Imelda still refused to speak with him and began to think it was her duty to protect her family from his mistakes evengoing as far as to disown him from the family. When they saw each other again, Imelda looked at him coldly, with Hector awkwardly saying that she looks good. Imelda later lashed out on Hector when he tried helping her off and initially blamed him for getting Miguel into a sink hole. However, after learning the truth from their great-great-grandson, Miguel, Imeldafound it hard to forgive her husband. But she did assault Ernesto da la Cruz for murdering her husband, even calling him the love of her life when assaulting him. A year later, Imelda and Héctor had fully reconciled, rekindling their romance and even kissing each other and standing next to each other while with their Rivera family. Coco Rivera Imelda loved her daughter, Socorro, who she and her husband affectionately nicknamed "Coco." She was embittered by Hector and wanted to keep her daughter away from music as much as possible. Sometime after Coco had married and children of her own, Imelda had passed away at around the age of seventy Imelda and Hector were were reunited with Coco in the afterlife, all happy to be with each other again at last. Miguel Rivera Miguel is one of Imelda's paternal great-great-grandchildren. Imelda was shocked to meet him when he was trapped in the land of the dead and the only one of her great-great-grandchildren she has interacted with. Imelda is motherly with her grandson, as she was described as looking at him with love and kindness despite the trouble he caused Coco: A Story of Music, Shoes, and Family while trying to send him to the land of the Living. Also, when Miguel first meets Imelda, he remains unsure if he should hug her, shake hands with her and even bow to her. They had multiple differences, as Imelda was against magic while her great-great-grandson was for it. However, it is noted that Miguel inherited her stubborn nature. Imelda felt betrayed that he broke the blessing she bestowed upon him. However, Imelda means well and is only looking out for her grandson and doesn't want him to follow the path her husband, Héctor, did. When Miguel had the chance to run away, Imelda was concerned for his safety and wanted him to return home. When Imelda did meet Miguel again, she tried to force him to accept her blessing and return home. However, Miguel blamed her for ruining his life, as family are supposed to support each other and declared that Imelda would never understand. She attempts to reason with her grandson to not follow the path Héctor did, but Miguel ignored her and continued running. However, Imelda came to her great-great-grandson's and husband's rescue. Both of them hugged each other, with Imelda expressing how glad that they found him in time before sunrise. Later, out of love for Miguel, Imelda decides that instead of forbidding him to make music, instead that he shouldn't forget how much his family loves him. She was horrified when she saw da la Cruz throw Miguel off the building but were relieved when Pepita saved him at the last minute. Imelda and Héctor send Miguel back to the land of the living before he is turned into a skeleton. One year later, on the Day of the Dead, Imelda is seen smiling as Miguel sings and plays on Héctor's guitar. Grandchildren Imelda has two granddaughters: Victoria and Elena. Her granddaughter, Elena was known to use her shoe as a weapon just like her granddaughter. Great-grandchildren Imelda has a great-granddaughter, Gloria and two great-grandsons, Enrique and Berto. Great-great-grandchildren Imelda also has three other great-great-grandsons besides Miguel: Abel, Benny, and Manny and two great-great-granddaughters, Rosa and Socorro (who is named after her great-grandmother and Imelda's daughter.) Thus, Imelda has a total of six great-great-grandchildren Allies Pepita As her spirit guide, Pepita is very loyal to Imelda and both females are very close with each other. Imelda trusts her completely, even having her track down Miguel and was also seen riding her. Pepita usually answers Imelda whenever she whistles for her. References Category:Relationships